


Sun rising in your hands, love waking in my heart

by nymph_in_yellow



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Ben in love is getting poetic, Breakfast in Bed, First Time, First morning together, Fluff, Frankie is cute but she wants all of Ben's love for herself, Getting Together, Gwilym Lee can play the guitar, Harlee, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, SO MUCH FLUFF, can you hear me screaming at how domestic they are, there's a tiny bit of angst implied if you squint really hard, these boys are making me soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymph_in_yellow/pseuds/nymph_in_yellow
Summary: Ben wakes up on a Sunday morning in the softest way possible.





	Sun rising in your hands, love waking in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there ! So I had a big case of writer block with So far away from LA this week and I wanted to do something a bit different (don’t worry, I’m not dropping it, chapter 7 is just being reluctant and chapter 5 is coming up tomorrow). I got inspired by this moodboard by @hardleeharlee to write some domestic Harlee : <https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/post/183897256612/just-a-sweet-lil-domestic-mood-board-i-put> (the middle left pic had me asking myself what it would looks like to have Ben waking up to Gwilym playing the guitar in his room after their first night together so this is basically the plot of this).  
> I also have a sideblog on [tumblr](https://regularfreddiefan.tumblr.com/) where I post Queen and BoRhap stuffs once every full moon (I made a Spy AU post that I’d like to turn into a fic, tell me if you’d like to read it !)  
> Sorry for the long talk, this is a work of fiction and I don’t attend on hurting anyone’s feeling. If you are or know personally one of the characters in this work, now would be a good time to leave. I am also responsible for any mistakes you could spot. Hope you’ll enjoy !

Ben wakes up slowly. He can feel consciousness taking over his mind in gentle waves, but he keeps his eyes closed. He lets his senses wake up one by one. The bedsheets are warm and have an earthy smell ; he’s comfortable, he doesn’t want to get up just yet. It’s not necessarily late. _It’s Sunday anyway_ , he remembers. The sun must be up already because he can see the faint red-orange tint of his eyelids and feel the warmth on his face. He can also feel a faint breeze caressing his flesh where it sticks out of the covers, but he can’t get the energy to remember when he opened the window last night, not yet. It’s nice like this, being half-awake, lulled by the sounds around him. Birds chirping, the faint ambient noises of the city traffic and a soft guitar melody.

 

It’s both near enough that he can make out all the notes properly but soft enough to not have wake him up. The music float around in his mind as he tries to discern a song. There’s a bum note between two chords, and a disapproving murmur makes him realise that he’s not alone in his room. But then again, he wasn’t alone in his bed last night. The memories come back to him all at once but it’s not overwhelming. It’s exhilarating, really, this level of details he has from their first night together. The phantom weight of another body on his, the ghost of hands, kisses and beard rasping all over his skin stirring him more awake in different places. He lazily blinks his eyes open, the light making him squint before they adapt. The vision in front of him wakes him up properly.

 

On the chair by his desk is sitting Gwilym, his back turned to him. His naked and slightly muscular back, with some faint trails of hairs. From where he lies, he can make out a few beauty spots, and red marks on his shoulders, a temporary memorial of their shared vesperal passion. He let his eyes wander over the other man’s body, taking in the boxers as only clothing, the tousled hair, the long fingers carefully sliding on the fretboard. Oh, does he know now what those fingers can do when they play with the strings of Ben’s body. 

 

With the sunbeams cascading over him through the curtains, Gwilym looks like a painting, a perfect moment captured by an artist in the ethereal haze of divine inspiration. Ben wants this to be his forever, wants to wake up like this everyday until life decides he can no longer walk the earth. His heart sizes when he realizes that it’s going to happen, that the main part of his story is going to be this. He wants it, and so does Gwil. He had said so yesterday. He had repeated it last night, after the burning heat of lust had cooled down, their hands linked and whole bodies tangled inextricably. Right now, he just wants to bask in this peaceful reassurance and engrave this scene in his mind. There’s no need to rush, no need for desperate kisses and cracks in his heart when he had felt like love was slipping through his fingers like water. No need for the tears building in his eyes when their friends used to give him pitiful looks as he shared his longing with them.

 

The melody starts over, with more assurance. The chords are flying fluidly albeit a bit too slow. He would know how to keep the rhythm, now that he has learnt drumming ; and he’s a bit of a guitarist himself. He didn’t know Gwilym had practiced this much, however. It’s good and the choice of the song bring a smile on his face.

 

“Love of my life ? How cheesy of you.” His own voice his raspy, his throat still dry from sleep.

 

Gwilym turns his head to look at him, hands dropping and music stopping. He’s smiling so brightly the sun outside looks pale in comparison. The kind of smile that brings crinkles around his blue eyes that makes Ben want to kiss all over his face.

 

“It’s fitting, don’t you think ? Did I wake you up ? I didn’t mean to, sorry love”. The taller man’s voice his even softer than usual and Ben wants to melt every time he calls him like that.

 

“You didn’t. Even if you did, you wouldn’t have to be sorry. This is the best waking up of my life.”

 

“You don’t mind that I borrowed this either then ?” he gestures at the guitar on his lap.

 

Ben shakes his head no with a smile. There’s a comfortable silence and Gwil turns around to face him before he starts playing again, this time humming the vocals. Ben sits up against the headboard, sheets pooling around his naked waist, the cool morning breeze rising goosebumps on his skin. Piercing blue eyes follows his movements when he stretches his arms above his head with a sigh. He can feel an ache in his muscles but it’s not unpleasant, more like a well-earned reward. He drops one hand to his hair and ruffle it. _I must be quite the sight_ , he thinks when he spots some light purple marks on his hips. Gwil has stopped humming but not playing, his gaze shifting between Ben and the guitar. His eyes are darkening with something that looks like desire and Ben feel a pleasant shiver running up his spine.

That’s when Ben’s stomach decides that it’s its time to wake up too. The low growling sound makes them both chuckle.

 

“I made breakfast, don’t move”

 

Gwilym is delicately putting the guitar back on its stand and starts walking to the door. Ben’s gaze follows his every move, tracing along long legs appreciatively to rest on his backside. He’s certainly not moving when he’s got the best view in the house. _Hate to see you go but love watch leave_ , he muses with a quiet laugh.

As soon as the door is opened, a ball of fur jumps into the bedroom with a small jap. Frankie puts her front paws on Gwil’s leg, sniffing at his hand curiously, her tail wagging around happily.

 

“Hey there sweet Lady” he greets her with a caress on her muzzle, the tail wiggling faster when she’s given attention. She whines when the tall man makes his way out of the room, her paws falling back on the floor with a soft thud. But then she spots that her owner is awake, and he knows that he’s in for a cuddle attack. She run to him and jumps on the bed, fussing around him and licking at his face between happy barks.

 

“Sh sh princess, you’re gonna wakes the whole building” he tries to sound serious but he’s giggling under her ministration. “Do you need to go out ? Do you want to take a walk ?” he asked her with his baby voice which is more of a ridiculous cooing.    

 

“I already took her out so she can wait until after we had some breakfast.”

 

Gwilym is standing in the doorway with a tray in hands, pushing the door with his shoulder to make more room. Ben loves how comfortable he acts in his space. He’s however a bit puzzled by Gwilym’s last sentence.

 

“You went out like this ?” he asks with a raised eyebrow.

 

Gwil chuckles and shakes his head.

 

“No, I put some clothes on. I’m only exhibiting myself for you” he teases with a mischievous smile. 

 

Ben hums appreciatively at that and shoos Frankie out of the bed.

 

“C’mon Franksta, you know you’re not allowed here.”

 

She gives him a hurt look and leave him to curl up on a pile of discarded clothes. They were in too much of a hurry to take them off last night and they didn’t have the energy to fold them back after. His attention shifts back to Gwilym who is carefully putting the tray on the bed before crawling back to sit next to him. There’re toasts with jam, scrambled eggs, some fruits and two steaming cups of tea and he realizes how hungry he is. The tray is soon empty and he’s chewing down on a last bit of toast while Gwil seeps his tea, left arm around Ben’s shoulder. He put the tray on the floor when they’re both done, and Ben snuggles back to his side as soon as he settles back against the cushions. They both have a musky scent of sweat to their skin and should probably shower at some point, but Ben is too comfortable to go anywhere else that isn’t Gwilym’s arms. He can hear Frankie moving in the clothes and the creaking sound of the door as she sneaks out of the room. He can feel the soft press of a kiss on his forehead and he closes his eyes with a satisfied moan.

 

“Do you wanna do anything today ?” Gwilym’s voice is more of a deep whisper now, and his right hand is sneaking on his hip, thumb drawing circles over the marks he had left last night.

 

Ben cracks his eyes open and give him a lazy smile.

 

“Not much, just doing you is fine”

 

The breath of Gwil’s laugh caress his face and he can hear a grumble that sound like “dirty bastard” before he closes the gap between them, kissing him deeply. It’s slow and tender and everything Ben had ever dreamed of. He could stay like this all day and he probably will. It’s alright, they have all the time in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! Comments are welcomed and appreciated :)


End file.
